Half and Half Is It Love Forever?
by i-love-twilight-and-chocolate
Summary: In my story, Nessie is finally all grown up and her and Jacob are dating. He asks her to marry him anddddddddd... you'll have to read to see what happens! Please R&R.
1. Nessie's Bday party

Birthdays, Vampires, Wolves and Humans

NPOV

Today marks the 6th yr of my life. It's September 10th. I only have one more year of growing then my body will forever be frozen. Uncle Emmett accidentally let slip that there was going to be a birthday party for me tonight. So Aunt Alice is going to help me get ready. At my party there will just be a couple of wolves including my Jacob (btw we have been dating for almost a yr. now) and some of his friends, my vampire family, and my poppop Charlie and Jake's dad Billy. All of the wolves and vampires are anxious about the party for some reason tonight. I just can't wait to see my Jacob. I love him so much, and if a girl even _**looks**_ at him funny, my vampire side starts to take over. But its just so weird. It's like all of the wolves have been _nervous_ lately. The vamps have been acting weird too. It's so weird. But idk, we'll find out soon....


	2. Parties

**I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry. Hope you like this chapter!!!! Please respond and tell your friends!!!!!!!!!**

"C'mon Alice, hurry up with whatever you girls are doing up there!!!!" dad yelled up the stairs to me and Aunt Alice.

"Don't worry, she'll be done in time" Aunt Alice replied to my angry father.

"Sure, Sure" he muttered.

Of course Aunt Alice would know if I was on time or not, what with her being psychic and all. Aunt Alice was putting on my makeup for me in her bathroom. Tonight was my birthday party and only wolves, vampires and a couple humans were allowed to come. The humans being pop pop charlie and jake's dad billy.

"Tonight will be so much fun Nessie. Me and your mother just want you to know that we love you and you mean sooooooo much to us. Nothing will ever change that and no matter what we want you to be happy." Aunt Alice told me.

"What is up with you Aunt Alice? Why are you so hyped up about tonight? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" I asked. I looked around myself wondering if someone was going to pop out and surprise me.

"No,no I just wanted you to know that. Look at me, me and your mother love you more than anything in the world. We just wanted you to know that."

"Don't worry Aunt Alice. I do know that and I love you guys too." I told her.


	3. Georgeous

_**This is the first real long chapter I've published. Hope you like it and tell your friends!!!!!!**_

I don't own Twilight, but it would be so freaking awesome if I did!!!!!!!!

_**Gorgeous, Just Gorgeous **_

_**JPOV**_

"_**I am going to ask her tonight." I told Embry. **_

"_**She's not an idiot Jake. She knows that something is going on. All of the wolves are treating her like they treat Emily now. Emily even went out shopping with Alice a couple weeks ago." Embry informed me.**_

"_**What were they shopping for?" I asked him.**_

"_**A dress duhhhhhh. With Alice being psychic, she knew you were going to ask Ness to marry you as soon as you decided to. And you know how Alice loves to shop, so Emily tagged along and helped Alice decide on a dress. You'll never guess where they went to find the dress!!!"**_

"_**I don't care where they went- all I care about is if Ness likes it. She does like it doesn't she???" I was starting to freak out. If Ness didn't like it, then Ii wouldn't like it, and if I didn't like it Ness would know then she would give Alice a real hard time about it. Then I realized I was starting to act like Bella. I was worrying about things when I didn't even know the facts.**_

"_**Actually Alice saw that Ness would love the dress. Then again Ness always loves what Alice picks out for her. So chill out. Everything is good. No problems in love town." Embry was starting to look a little frantic.**_

"_**K dude. I'm fine. I just want Ness to be happy. I mean it's going to be one of the biggest days of her life and I just want everything to be perfect." I really was starting to freak out a little bit.**_

"_**Okay then. Let's get going then so that your not late to your own soon-to-be-finance's party." He looked just as worried as I felt.**_

"_**Do you really think that she will say yes? I mean I know that she loves me but, do you think that she loves me enough to get married when she is just a couple of yrs. Old?" I asked Embry.**_

"_**Yes I do think that she loves you enough to marry you. Why else would she put up with your crap?" he answered.**_

"_**Let's go then. Everybody else is already there. I really don't want to be late for this party. I'm driving." I declared.**_

"_**God. I knew you were going to do that. And I don't need Alice here to tell me that!!!!!!"**_

_**We got to the party minutes before Nessie was set to arrive. I went to the snacks table and got three hot dogs and washed them down with some punch. Then I heard a car pull up and Nessie was talking to shortie. She was asking Alice what surprised face she should use when she walked in. It's a good thing that the music was up so loud no one else could hear what Ness was saying. I was standing near the door though so I could hear everything. I got everybody's attention. We all got into positions for the surprise. **_

_**She walked into the room and gasped. There were more people there than she though there would be. The entire Denali family was there along with Zafrina. Benjamin and Tia of the Egyptian Coven were there and Garret was with Kate. Nessie wasn't expecting that many people. Also, all of the wolves were there. Even Leah was there. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me at all. I mean Nessie and Leah were almost inseparable. Edward says that Leah is just hanging out with Nessie because she wants to get back at Bella, but that Bella doesn't care if they are friends as long as Leah doesn't hurt Nessie. I **_ordered **_ Leah not to hurt Ness using my alpha voice. Now she can't do anything that would harm Ness. I'm positive._**

_**Everybody yelled out "Happy Birthday". Ness was in shock. Alice put her hand on Nessie's to see what she was thinking. Obviously it was a good thought because Alice started smiling. Then I really looked at Ness. She was wearing a beautiful dress and it looked like Alice had got to her with the makeup again. She looked gorgeous, just gorgeous. I couldn't believe it.**_

"_**Oh my gosh" were her only words.**_

_**I walked over to my sweetheart and told her "I love you darling".**_

_**She smiled at me and took my breath away. I forgot how to breathe. **_

"_**I can't believe you guys did all of this for me!!!!" she exclaimed!**_

"_**Of course we did. It's your b-day. And your worth it." I explained to her.**_

"_**O-tay you love birds. Lets get this party started before you guys do anything major." Shortie interrupted. **_

_**Later on that night after Nessie had gotten done opening all of her presents (and there were a lot from her vampire family) the dances began. She danced with Emmett first then Jasper a little. Then she danced (or more like pranced) around the dance floor. Rosalie wasn't very into dancing but she danced with Nessie for a couple of minutes. Then Ness got to dance with Bells for a little while. Soon after all of the wolves cut in to dance with Ness too. Then the foreign bloodsuckers cut in. It all happened so fast but it still too forever for her to dance with everyone. **_

_**Finally the father-daughter dance began. Edward whisked Ness away. Everybody cleared the middle of the floor for the two. I was starting to get really nervous. I let Edward dance with his daughter for 3 minutes then I stole Ness away. We began to dance.**_

"_**You look beautiful my love" I told Ness.**_

"_**Well thank you so much. You look pretty hot yourself!! Special occasion?" she started giggling. "You look really good in a tux by the way."**_

"_**Thanks. Well it is my girlfriends b-day party. I am allowed to dress up right?" I asked.**_

"_**Of course. I was just kidding honey." she teased. She knew I was hiding something. I couldn't keep my question to myself any longer.**_

"EDWARD" _**I thought.**_


	4. Memories

**Happy Mothers Day to Mothers Everywhere. I love you mom. **

**Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I hope you like this chapter. **

**It's my birthday in July and I would just love it if I could get 100 reviews by then!!!!!**

**Please Review!!!!!**

**I do not own twilight, but if I did- would you all love me like you love stephanie!!!**

**Memories**

**EPOV**

"_Edward" _I heard Jacob say.

"_Here I go. Tell everyone that I'm about to ask her. Alice should already know. She's going to help you. Please don't hate me for asking your daughter to marry me. Remember you gave me your blessing."_

In fact I did remember giving Jacob my blessing. And I don't hate him for loving my daughter. I might wish I could, but when you can read someone's mind and see how much they love your daughter- you can't hate them. You just can't.

It happened on the only day that Jake and Nessie were apart. Nessie was out shopping so Jake stayed around the Cullen house with me. I knew that it was coming. Still Jacob approached the subject with caution.

"So um Edward." he said nervously.

"Let me guess. You want to marry my daughter." I stated. "Was I correct?"

"Of course you were. You don't need me to say it to know that you were." he defended himself.

"Jacob. Really chill out. I'm really not all that psyched about the werewolf that used to be in love with my wife now in love with my daughter-but I guess that I will get over it. Just promise me that you will take good care of my baby girl." I asked him.

"Edward. I always took care of Bella even when we were fighting, and I will always take care of Nessie. No matter what. End of story. I thought that even you would be able to see that." he stated.

"You know, I'm really glad that Alice got over her seeing block with you and Ness. It would be just like living blind for her while she was around you two. If she hadn't been able to see you decide to propose to Ness, then she would just go mad." I told Jake.

"Yea I know. It would be kind of funny though. That depends on who your asking. I would think that it would be funny. But if Alice couldn't see your future, she would be stalking you and Nessie so that she would know everything that you were deciding." I informed my future son-in-law.

"Speaking of Shortie, where is she?" he asked.

"Shopping. Where else? She saw that you decided to propose and grabbed Bella to go shopping." I saw on his face comprehension dawn. "If you guys ever have a kid, it's going to be one heck of a screwed up kid. It's going to be ½ human, ¼ vampire, and ¼ werewolf." By that point I was laughing so hard, that if I was human I would have peed my pants.

"I don't see what is so funny about that." Jake said.

"Well, the child would be half human just like the two of you. Then it would have a special vamp ability and it would be able to run twice as fast as any of us and so on. I just think that it would be interesting to see what baby you guys make."

"Do you think that Alice will tell me what Ness will say when I ask her?" he asked me.

"I really doubt it. It could change the future more if she did tell you. I know that I wouldn't. I would want this to be a surprise for the both of you." I told him.

"So do we have your blessing or not?" he asked.

"Yes of course Jake. You have my blessing with all of my non beating dead heart." We started laughing all over again.

I got everybody's attention and told them all to look at the middle of the dance floor. I just got a hold of Bella when Jacob dropped to one knee.

Bella started crying. We all heard him ask:

"Will you marry me?"

**What did you guys think? Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. The next one will be in Bella's POV. Review and tell me if what you think Ness should say.**


	5. Suprises

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been out sick this week and finals are coming up at school. The seniors are leaving in a couple of days-I'm gonna miss you guys so much!!!!!!

BPOV

"Will you marry me?" Jacob asked Nessie. I started crying right then and there. It was just such a happy moment. And Alice's vision only made it better. I was the only one she told it about at first.

Two months ago Alice and I were out shopping for Nessie's birthday gift. I have a thing for buying Nessie necklace's.

"Ohhh, what about this one Alice? Alice?" I asked.

"Is that all you ever get for your daughter. Every necklace you've ever gotten Nessie has a N on it. How about you get her something else this year." Alice told me.

"Well she always likes them doesn't she." I wondered.

"Well yea, but-"

"But nothing Bella." Alice interrupted. "Switch it up a bit. Get her a tiara or a bracelet or something. Here I'll help you babe. Yo never really good at shopping because you never really put your heart into it."

"Well thanks so much _sis_." I replied. We were laughing so hard everybody was staring at us.

"Really though Bella, why don't you get something that glows or sparkles for Ness." Alice suggested.

"Fine then." About ten minutes later of looking at earrings I found a pair.

"Alice, Alice what do you think about these?" I asked my favorite sister-in-law. They are silver-white dangly earrings with a little bead of yellow-green right above the little diamond the circle that ends the earring. **(Pics on my profile).**

"BELLA HE'S FINALLY GOING TO DO IT!!!" Alice yelled. "JACOB IS GOING TO PROPOSE TO NESSIE!!!"

"JACOB IS GOING TO DO WHAT???" I screamed.

"Yes Bella. Jacob is going to propose. I knew it was coming. But I have only just gotten over my road block on my visions with Nessie and Jacob. They can however stop me from seeing what they don't want me to know. I didn't know when he was going to actually ask her, but I knew that he was thinking of ways he could do it if he was going to. I thought he might wait until Christmas but apparently not." Alice rambled on until she was all the way across the store. "I wander what kind of ring he is going to get her. Hopefully something retro. You know green looks the best on her. I hope her gets her something with green don't you Bella? Bella?"

"He's going to propose? When?"

"Well at her party of course. He's on his way here right now to pick out a ring." Alice informed me.

"Really. He's coming here?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Be nice to him." Alice warned me.

It took me a couple of days to get used to the idea of my daughter getting married. Jake got to the jewelry store and Alice helped him pick out the perfect ring with of course green in it. It looked like a old timey ring with ridges around it and a yellow-green square stone in the middle.**(Pics on my profile).**

Of course the annoying little pixie couldn't keep her mouth shut about the engagement. She told everybody except for Nessie which was a little hard for her but she managed. I t was amazing even Leah came to help me plan the party. I guess she helped because Jake is like a brother to her.

Then I was snapped back into the present by Alice. She whispered into my ear "Their coming. The Volturi are coming." She looked horrified.

"What? The Volturi are what?" Edward demanded.

They won't leave this time without an excuse to take one of us with them. Their not going to quit this time. Their not going to give up."

"How long do we have Alice?" I asked.

"Three months I think. Their bringing reinforcements this time. Their training vampires and making new ones to fight. They want us.------No,no,no. I've lost it all. I can't see anymore. My visions are all gone. My gift------. NOOOOOOOO. "Edward—we've got to protect Nessie and Jacob!!!" I told Edward.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Nessie screamed. Then Jake stood up and kissed her and whispered "This will all work out, I promise." He put the ring on her finger. Alice ran out of the room. Jazz followed her out.

I was so happy for my daughter and at the same time I wanted to run and protect her from the evil that we all knew was coming.

"Should we tell Nessie and Jake tonight?" Edward asked me.

"No we will wait for some other time. Their so happy right now. We will tell them at another time. We're not going to ruin it for them—at least not right now. We will tell them soon though." I told my loving husband.

**So what did you guys think? Please R&R. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Finals are coming up soon. As of June 13 though I will officially be a sophomore and my Freshman year will finally be over. So that way I'll be able to update regularly. Please Review.**


	6. Showers

**So I don't know the next time that I will be able to update. There is going to be volleyball practices all this week. And hopefully my cousin will be coming to see me tomorrow. Please Review. Happy Memorial Day!!!!!!!!**

Showers

NPOV

"So do you want to come over tonight?" Jake asked me on the way back to mom mom and pop pop Cullen's house.

"Sure"

"So do you want to talk about us buying a house when you come over?" Jake wondered.

"Maybe later. Right now I just want to get used to the idea of a baby and getting married all at the same time." I answered.

"Yeah. I know. But like I said earlier, we will get through this darling." he comforted me.

"I know, but I just don't like the idea of keeping secrets from my family." I told my future husband and my baby daddy.

"Well neither do I. You know when Edward finds out-he's going to have the ultimate vampire hissy fit because I got his daughter pregnant. It's a really good thing that I heal fast. If I didn't—this might be a real problem." Jake said laughingly.

"Jake—It is already a real problem. When they find out-we're both dead. Just think of what Esme will say. But I know that pop pop Charlie will understand and he will side with us.... hopefully." I was starting to scare myself.

"Hey put in 'Dark Horse'. Put on 'Burn it to the Ground'. I love that song. It definitely describes how we feel tonight." Jake said.

"You've got that right." I replied.

"Do you know what song really describes my love for you and the baby though?" he asked.

"No, what?"

" 'I'd come for you'. That song is 100% true." Jake leaned over and kissed me so passionately that I had to stop him and catch my breath.

"Well why don't we make that the song that we dance to for our first dance as husband and wife?" I asked my only love.

"I think that that is a really good idea babe. You've got it. That will be our song. Forever and always." he said sweetly then he kissed me again.

"C'mon lets get inside before you father sends out a search party for me." I told my fiancé.

Later that night at Jake's house- - - :

"So I'm going to see the doctor tomorrow so I can see if the baby is a boy or a girl. Do you want to...Ring ring ring. I'll get it. Hello. …........................Mom chill out what's wrong? Yea we'll be right there. Jake we have to go over to the house. Something is wrong. Hurry up!!!"

"Okay."

Minutes later....

"Nessie. Thank god. Charlie he's..." my mother Bella began.

"He's what Bells?" Jacob asked.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me. It makes me update sooner-I swear. I hope I'll be able to update again soon- but I don't know- - - . REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	7. Bad News

_**Hey, sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. Hope you enjoy!!!!**_

JPOV

"What is it Bella?" I asked, and my smile began to fall.

"It's Charlie...he is really sick. Carlisle said said he-" her voice broke, "will only have a couple months to live.... If we're lucky."

Oh no. I had a feeling he was sick. He was acting a bit off. He kept forgetting things, and then turning almost as pale as Bella when she was human. I knew something was wrong, I should have asked. I love Charlie. He is like my second dad, he has known me since I was born. He is as much my family as Bella is. Until now, I never thought how much he meant to me. He taught some much, like fishing-even though Billy could have too. I remember how, once in a while, he'd babysit me. He accepted me from the time I was a toddler, to a shape shifting wolf. Hearing this news, it feels like when I found out my mother was sick.

Nessie's soft cry snapped me out of my daze. She is the only one that can catch my attention right now. She is my priority, my life, my reason for breathing. I see how she needs me now more than ever. She has never known anyone who has, or could die beside Charlie, Sue and the tribe. I went over to her to try my best to make her relax. It's times like this that I really feel bad for Jasper, having to feel the sad feelings enveloping everyone. He, Emmett and I have developed a brotherly bond. Until I knew him I didn't realize how outgoing he is. He used to seem so shy- but he is definitely my favorite of my two vampire brothers. Edward, although my comrade, is soon to be my father-in-law! As Ness drifted to sleep on me, I thought how this was probably one of the longest nights of my life. Normally I would leave her side and let her sleep (only because of Edwards rules with me sleeping in the in the same bed as her) but tonight I can't be without her. He understands that much - he feels the same way about Bella. As much as I want to be strong for my love, I need her now more than ever!!!

B.P.O.V: ( Before telling Jake and Nessie about Charlie)

Hearing that the Volturi are coming to destroy my family again scares me more than I let on. Only Jasper can tell what I'm really feeling, but with all the tense emotions right now, I bet he doesn't know who's feeling what right now. I can't show that I'm terrifies right now, or else I'll only worry Edward, and ruin everyone's night. I will not let my emotions ruin Renesmee and Jake's moment of happiness. This moment, is what's most important, right now. We all can deal with the Volturi later, but for now, it's the time of celebrating an engagement with friends.

(Many hrs later. After the party,and some old friends had left, Jake & Nessie are out of the house.)

A couple of hours ago Carlisle got called to the hospital. The doctor on call, that was supposed to be working tonight called in at the last minute with the flu. So at the house it is just Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Esme, Edward, and I. When Alice ran out she realized that her running out was just like last time and she didn't want to put us through her leaving again without a word.

Everyone, but me, was involved in a conversation. I tried to pay attention at first, but I have too much on my mind right now. My thoughts were completely focused on the Volturi. Just picturing their piercing blood red eyes and their cold disregard toward everyone dominated my thoughts. I can't understand why they won't leave us alone. We haven't done anything illegal, by their standards anyway. We aren't planning to overthrow them, disobey our one law, or even gossip about how outdated their clothes are! I just can't see the logic behind their actions. The only thing that I can think of that might cause this upset is how much Aro wants to add Alice to his collection. And destroying her family is not the way to go about getting her to join. Alice would never join them. If they even try to force her to join they are breaking their own rules. If the Volturi destroy us they will have a large uprising on their hands. Our family is too big for other vampires around the world not to notice if we disappear. The word would eventually get out to others that we were destroyed. Vampires don't like leaders who abuse their power and break their own rules. Nobody does. The Volturi need someone to explain their reasoning for this, explain the pros and cons of their plan to get rid of Cullen's forever. If we just go and explain to them what will be the outcome of their little plot, using Alice of course, we can come to a solution where both the Volturi and my family can be happy.

"PERFECT!" exclaimed Alice as she jumped up.

"What's perfect?" I asked.

"Your idea will work." She explained slowly, as though that cleared things up.

"What idea? I haven't even said anything. Heck, I don't even know what you all have been talking about."

"You and I are going to go to the Volturi and we are going to have a meeting with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. During this meeting we are are going to explain to them that they will be destroyed once everyone finds out that the Cullen's are destroyed. I had to know that all the vampires will conspire against them if they broke their rules. You will also have to pull down your shield for Aro. You and I are the only ones Aro trusts in this family. Me because of my visions. You because you couldn't lie as a human and you haven't gotten much better!"

"Okay, so when are we going Alice?"

"In one month, we will leave and be gone for three days."

"Good it will be a short vis-" I was cut off by a phone ringing.

Esme answered, but thanks to our vampire hearing we could tell it was Carlisle.

"Esme darling I need to speak with Bella please." Said Carlisle almost in sad tone.

I wonder why Carlisle needs to talk to me.

"Hello Carlisle." I greeted cautiously

"Bella, I am afraid I have some bad news. Sue went home with Chralie and when they were getting ready to go to sleep Charlie collapsed. Sue called an ambulance and I did a scan when he arrived. Bella, Charlie has terminal brain cancer."

My hand dropped and the phone fell with a thud.

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. My very good friend Rhpsp wrote this chapter for me. Please R&R to tell us what you thought. It really does make us work faster!!!!**_


End file.
